Kissing The Quidditch Captain
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: When Hermione charmed Harry's glasses during his first match in his third year – the very same which Harry fell because of the Dementors – Harry says that Oliver looked like he could kiss Hermione. But maybe he did.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Globetrotter Drabble Competition – Word count: 497**

**Prompt: **Cannes, France (4) – Write about a Muggleborn

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt14: **Stutter

**Written for Movie Quote Boot Camp**

**Prompt3: **Go ahead, make my day

**Written for Pairing Diversity Boot Camp**

**Prompt7: **Oblivious

**Written for Setting Boot Camp**

**Promot5:** Mingle

**Written for the Greenhouses Competition**

**Prompt: **Azalea – Write about a female character

**Written for the Legendary Gods and Goddesses Competition**

**Prompt: **Lakshmi – write about someone who brings luck to others

**Summary: When Hermione charmed Harry's glasses during his first match in his third year – the very same which Harry fell because of the Dementors – Harry says that Oliver looked like he could kiss Hermione. But maybe he did. **

* * *

**Kissing the Quidditch Captain**

Hermione entered an empty classroom; she wanted something calm and familiar after such an exhausting day. Locking the door, in case Mrs. Norris or Filch found her, she headed to the nearest bench.

She had been seated for few minutes when Hermione realized that she didn't feel calm at all. In fact, she felt very alert. Swiftly, she looked around, and her instincts were right. She wasn't alone – she could see a huddled figure on one of the benches.

"Who's there?" she muttered.

"You shouldn't be here." After moments of silence, Hermione heard a familiar voice.

It was clouded with emotion, but she was sure that she knew its owner.

"_Wood?_"

He grunted in reply, Hermione felt a pang of pity. From what the rest of the team had said, Oliver Wood, their Quidditch team captain hadn't dealt with the loss well.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, feeling slightly nervous. She had never spoken to him in person before.

"I am OK." She heard him mumble. But his words contradicted with his tone, he sounded like he was being choked.

This was all new to Hermione; she wasn't good at comforting people. She barely managed it with Harry and Ron, and _they_ were her closest friends! She wondered if she should just leave, give him the space he wants. But it didn't feel right, either.

Swallowing her nerves, she sat beside him. He didn't acknowledge her presence in anyway. "It means a lot to you," she stated, watching him sadly.

"Yes … It does," he answered sighing.

_I should say something … I _need_ to say something that's comforting. Like what? I can't apologize for our loss – I bet that he's heard that from everyone else in the team. _

Hermione didn't have any words, but she did the thing that felt the most natural to her – she placed her hand on his and squeezed it. Wood stiffened and immediately turned to her in surprise; she gave him a small smile.

She saw his hesitation, but he smiled back … just a little. "I – I r-really want us to win. I have worked so hard ever since I was appointed as the captain. And our team has never been better than now! We should have had it in as soon as Harry joined us – we seriously have the _worst _luck!"

"We do," Hermione agreed. She was feeling slightly lightheaded and hot – Wood hadn't let go of her hand, instead he was holding it firmly in his larger one.

"Have you heard of being third time lucky?" She asked, hoping that she didn't sound nervous.

"You think we'll win?" He turned to her again.

"Why not?"

Whatever Hermione was expecting – it wasn't _that – _a kiss from Oliver Wood. He didn't give her any time to anticipate the moment or even consider it – he simply placed his lips on hers. For a moment Hermione froze in shock, but she liked him kissing her. Slowly, cautiously, she started to kiss him back.

* * *

**AN: My first Oliver/Hermione fiction – I was reading PoA today, and came across this part and it got my mind tinkling, so here it is! **

**Hope you liked it, review? =)**


End file.
